poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Band Geeks Transcript
Here is the transcript of Rock Band Geeks. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Rock Band Geeks") The short begins at the night of Angus Scattergood's concert, he and his band were about to play the song Hollywood Girl. :Scattergood ::Hollywood girl ::Is lost again ::All of her hopes left her stranded ::Seasoned dreams ::Are just pretend ::She can't stand it :and the band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::She doesn't believe ::In believing ::Miracles have died in her mind ::She knows the world ::Is deceiving ::Everything is wastin' her time :and the band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::Get in line and hold your head high ::Pretty face will help you get by ::Step inside I'll make your tears dry ::So put on your smile Angus Scattergood: Ha :and the band ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights Angus Scattergood: Time for the big finish. Angus did his big finish with his guitar, the crowd was screaming wildly, Pinky and Mitch Gordon, who were watching backstage, were very impressed with Angus' performance, even the Data Squad Rangers were amazed. After the show, Robbie and all his friends walked out of the stadium and was talking about the concert. Robin Diaz: That was the greatest night we ever had. Justin: Yeah, it sure was, the best concert ever. Mordecai: So, Guys, what do you wanna do now? Robbie Diaz: Maybe we should head to my place and have a sleepover. Zoe Batheart: Good idea, Rob. Amy Rose: Look, there he is. Angus was at the meet and greet, giving autographs for all of his fans. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Angus, what's up? Angus Scattergood: Oh, hello there, Mates. Sunset Shimmer: That was a cool performance you did. everyone really loved it. Angus Scattergood: Why thank you, I'm glad that you liked the show. Rigby: Aw, no problem. Amy Rose: Angus, I love your song so much, i'll always play it in my casette player, can I get your autograph? Angus Scattergood: Of course, Amy. So, Angus took Amy's autograph book and signed it. Angus Scattergood: Here you go. Amy Rose: Wow! Thank you. Zoe Batheart: Angus, can we have your autograph too? Angus Scattergood: Sure, there's plenty of room for everyone. Robbie Diaz: Sweet. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Angus Scattergood is leaving the building. :Bouncers ::Out of the way! Move it, move it, move it! Don't touch the star. ::Try it, you won't get very far We'll bounce you once, ::bounce you twice If you get out of line, we're not very nice ::We'll bounce, bounce you all over the place ::Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, ::if we don't like your face ::Get away from the star. Pinky and Angus stepped inside the limo and Murray drove them both back home. The crowd was chasing after the limo to catch Angus Scattergood. Eddy: Hurry, quick! Move it move it move it! Then, he and his cohorts exit the ally. Rolf: Out of Rolf's way! He runs over Eddy, the citizens trample him on their way with some Angus Scattergood merchandise. Nazz: I'm set for life! Johnny: You ain't just bustin' pixies, Sister! So, Ed starts picking up Eddy. Ed: Angus Scattergood ahead. The Eds run into the stadium, Jimmy runs by with a Angus Scattergood T-shirt. Jimmy: Out of my way! I'm salivating! When the Eds went inside, the stadium was empty, the Eds came here too late. Edd: Gadzooks! Do you see Angus Scattergood? I certainly don't. Eddy: THE BAND IS GONE, say it ain't so, Double-D! Edd: I'm afraid we're too late, Eddy. Eddy begins tearing the walls apart in desperation, Ed was on top of the stage, looking for Angus. Ed: Come out, come out, wherever you are! But, Eddy started throttling Ed. Eddy: THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ADMIT IT! If you do, I promise not to leave bruises. Stephanie: Well, it's about time you guys showed up. Justin: Yeah, what took you so long? Eddy: Hey, cut us some slack for being late! Skylar: Hey, Guys. Skylar came running to catch up with his friends. Skylar: Hey, are we late for the...uh? The others looked at Skylar with confused faces. Skylar: Heh, i guess we were too late for the show. Zoe Batheart: Looks that way. Rigby: Yeah! Where the heck have you been, Skylar!? Skylar: Well, I have some stuff to do at my place. So, I ask The Eds to help me out, when we we're finished, I heard that you guys were going to see Angus Scattergood at his concert. Mordecai: You bet we did, it was the best thing ever! Yoshi: It sure was! So, they began to hang out for a little bit. Later, Twilight and the girls were hanging out together at the gift shop. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Girls, let's see which gift should be suitable. Just then, Pinkie Pie begins to notice the flyers on the window. Pinkie Pie: Look, there's a flyer to something fun! So, they started reading about what concert. Rainbow Dash: There's a band concert at the fair! Sunset Shimmer: And we could compete at it. Applejack: This here sounds like a fine idea. What'd you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: What've we got to lose? Spike: That'll be great. Rarity: I should probably look my very best for the festival. Fluttershy: I'm ready for this. Twilight Sparkle: Alright then, let's go. Then, they invited all of their friends along with Robbie and the gang for the fun. Mordecai: Dudes, can you believe the festival has a band competition? Rigby: I know, this is gonna be so cool. Robbie Diaz: , . Serena: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts